My Home In You
by NothatRose
Summary: Michael and Maria shares a little more time during The Departure.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Thank you **barbarella-1980** for your review of my last ff and to everyone for reading it. Here's another one that I can't resist writing. Happy reading.

**Summary** : I really think that there should be much more than what we were given in The Departure.

**Disclaimer** : I don't and won't ever own Roswell.

**xox**

"**I** have something to tell you."

Maria placed her finger on his lips. Her eyes glistened with tears. She shook her head trying to deny her intuition. But she knew the outcome of their relationship right from the start. Deep down, she knew that her time with her boyfriend is numbered.

"Let me guess. Italian food. Scooby plates. This, all cozy setting. You letting me see you." She voice trailed to a whisper as she took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. Her tears fell on his skin as he cupped her cheek. "This is bigger than just a break up, isn't it, Michael? You are leaving me. You are going home, aren't you?"

"I don't want to leave you." He stared into her soul.

"Then don't." She pleaded huskily.

He pulled her to his side like he always does. Cuddling her in his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. Only this time, he intertwined their fingers and placed it over his heart.

"But I have to. I have no choice."

"Will you come back?" She whispered against his neck. He could feel her tears wetting his skin.

"I don't know." His voice broke. "I don't want to leave you, Maria."

Michael and Maria held on to each other. Neither could stop the other tears from flowing.

"How much time do we have?"

"Just a few hours. We are leaving after dawn."

Maria pressed herself against him. A sob escaped her but at Michael's touch on her hair, the damn broke. After several moments, Michael couldn't stand hearing her heart wrenching sobs anymore. His heart was breaking into much smaller pieces. He gently coaxed her face away from his chest.

Holding her with gentlest care, he searched her face. "I'll always love you Maria. No matter where I'll be. I will always love you."

"Michael," she whispered before pulling his head down. "I want to be with you."

"Maria."

"I want to be with you, now. I know you've been the perfect boyfriend and have not been pushing me into it no matter how intense we were. You've respect me so much on my wish but,"

"Maria. Don't let this be a goodbye .."

"No. No. It's not a goodbye or going away gift kind of thing. And it won't be just sex. I want you. If I don't get to see you again, I don't want to miss not being with you. I want to be a part of you. There's no one else that I want to be with. It's only you. It has always been you." She threads her fingers through his hair, pleading him with her tears running down her face. "Please Michael. I love you." She placed a kiss softly on his lips.

"Maria."

"I love you." She placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

"Maria." He whispered her name before enveloping her in his arms and gave to his own feelings and want.

They have always been wild and carefree in their making out sessions. But neither could foresee that their first time together would be a clouded with sadness and desperation of wanting to know and savoring each other as much as possible in a small time frame. Both were not willing to let the other go after sharing the beautiful experience that brought them to heights they've never been before. They remained entwined and not wanting to close their eyes, even for a minute, afraid of the possibility of missing a moment of seeing each other. Touching, caressing, and memorizing each other face and body, Michael and Maria have brought their relationship to a new level.

They may have just taken a huge step in human and alien relations. But in reality, they just took a huge step in sealing their love as one.

"Michael?"

"Hmmm?" He answered while gently playing with her hair.

"If it gets too tough up there, just remember that your home is where your heart is. And my home is in your heart."

The words affected him so deep that he couldn't phantom any reply. He could only hold her close and let his tears slide down her neck.

All his life he wanted to go home. Never had he ever thought that going home would be so painful.

**xox**

**M**aria sat on the edge of his bed. She was watching him getting dressed. He could see the tears that she was trying to hold back. Trying to pull her hair back to secure the long tresses in a bun but her hands trembled too much to get it done. Michael kneels in front of her.

"Here let me do that."

Stifling a sniffle and a giggle, Maria ruffled his hair. "Funny. All the time you can't wait to take my hair down. Do you know how many hair pins I've lost in your haste? And now you want to fix it up?"

"The pins in your hair are not the only things that I would like to take off you." He wiggled his eyebrows. That earned him a pinch.

Feigning pain he pouted and earned a kiss from his girlfriend. He chuckled and said, "Ok. How do you want this? Up? Straight? Mohawk? Pixie short? Green?"

"Don't you dare! Just a simple chignon."

"What?"

"Just make it into a bun."

"But I love it down." At the sight of Maria's tears brimming, despite her trying to give him a glare, he whispered. "Don't cry Baby."

And she cried. Michael held her close and place kisses on her face to calm her. She calmed down after some minutes still secure in his arms.

He waved his hand over her hair to recreate the style she wanted. At an impulse, he secretly waved his fingers again and her hair changed to a lighter shade. Just as he always loves it. But Maria won't know till later.

"Done."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed before he stood up to put on his shirt.

"Is that what you are wearing?"

"This white shirt? Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Just thought that maybe you'd be having on your black Metallica T-shirt and leather jacket. Maybe with chains. Fake tattoos. You know, show those aliens up there how bad and dangerous you can be. Don't mess around with me or I'll blast you kind of thing."

"Well, you never know. Maybe when we get there, I'll grow into a three feet high green slimy alien in a tuxedo." He smirked.

Maria gasped.

"Isabel told me. What were you thinking?"

"I was freaking out ok? It didn't help that you kept peering into the Crashdown window and scaring the hell out of me. That first time you laid your hand on me at the parking lot, I almost had a cardiac arrest!"

"I know." At her surprised face, he pulled her close. "I could feel your fear. Your heart was hammering so bad. But know what Maria? That was also the first time that I felt something about you."

"Love?"

"No. Just some strange feeling that you are a weird and wacky kind of OWWWW!" He howled before trapping her hands between their body and leaned down to add, "But I knew there was something about you that attracted me like a freaking magnet. That was why I couldn't take my eyes off you. Or my hands off you."

"I really thought you were going to zap me or something."

"You were so cute. Just lying there and trying to stay still. You jerked when I touched you. That was why I had to hold you down longer than planned." He stood and pulled her off the bed and held her close. "Maria…"

"Aren't you going to bring along some Snapple? What if they don't have any normal liquid up there?"

"Baby.."

"How about Tobasco? You never know if the food up there all taste like moon stone or asteroid dust. Or …"

"Maria." He cupped her face in his palms. "It's time to go."

"I know." She whispered.

"I'll drive you home." He wiped away her tears.

In the Jetta, where their screwed up, strange, rocky but inevitable and beautiful relationship began, they drove in silence. The only sound was Maria's quiet sobs and Michael's soft assuring words. Maria sat with her knees tucked under her, facing Michael as he drove. Her hand was gently playing with his overlong hair. Caressing and memorizing its texture.

Michael didn't want to break their connection. He drove with one hand on the wheel and held her hand in his other. Never letting it go even for a moment. Every so often, he would place soft kisses on her knuckles and fingertips.

Maria wished that her home is a million miles away. That would mean she'll have a little more time with Michael. She realized that there was no way Michael would walk or drive her home after tonight. Never would he ever climb through her bedroom window anymore. Or she wakes up to find him sleeping on the couch in the living room. Part of her home will be empty.

Never had she ever thought that going home would be so painful.

**xox**

**A**s soon as Michael parked the Jetta in the DeLuca's driveway, Max and Isabel stopped their jeep behind them. Michael placed a quick kiss on her knuckles before letting her go to exit the car. Isabel came over to Maria's side.

Standing in front of the tall girl that used to put absolute fear in her soul, Maria reached out and wiped Isabel's tears away.

"You look awful."

"You should talk DeLuca."

Looking into each other eyes, they both step forward and hug one another tight. They talked in between sobs.

"I'm going to miss you. Thank you Maria. For everything."

"I'm going to miss you too Isabel. And there's no need to thank me. I called it even the minute you gave me this long curly do. And you were right. It drives Spaceboy wild." Hugging her friend tighter, she added, "You take care of yourself you hear me? And don't let those aliens up there give you a hard time."

"I will. You too. And Maria?" Isabel wiped her friend's tears.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to have Michael walk into your dreams?"

"But you'll be there. It's gonna be like a porno …"

"I'll bring a book or something." She giggled.

"Thank you."

They released one another and Maria stepped up to Max.

"Girlfriend." She tried a little laugh that failed.

Max didn't say anything but just wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Maria sobbingly whispered in his ear.

"Will you keep an eye on Spaceboy for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like getting a Mohawk or go overboard with dozens of body piercings or anything crazy like acting like a Second-in Command that he is and getting himself ….."

"I won't let anything happen to Michael." He placed a kiss on her hair. "And will you keep Liz safe for me?"

"I will. And Max?"

"Yes?"

"When your job's done up there, you think you can fly back here. And drag those two back with you?"

"Maria.."

"Hey, you can't stop a girl from trying. She loves her man. It's not like I can call or leave him messages, you know?" She choked and held him tighter.

"I know. I'm glad that Michael has you."

Maria burst into tears again.

"Shhh Maria. Stop crying. I'm going to miss you Girlfriend." Over her head, he signals for Michael to step forward. "We all owe you so much and know that we love you. Don't ever stop being the Girlfriend that you are." His voice was beginning to break. He hugged her tight one last time before handing her over to Michael. "It's time for us to go. Be safe."

He climbed on to the jeep and comforted his crying sister.

Michael stood in front of her and looked down at her, frowning his tears to go away.

"Ok. Goopy moment." She tried to put on a cheeky smile.

One look at her and Michael enveloped her in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her hard with all the emotion and passion that he has. She gave in to his demand, kissing him back with all she has. Their tears mingled on their cheeks. Their bodies crushed in their tight embrace. The kiss would go on forever but Maria's sobs stopped them. He held her head tight against his chest and soothes her trembling form.

Slowly albeit with reluctance, they lessen their hold on one another.

"I have to go."

"I love you Michael."

"I'll always love you Maria." He placed a kiss on her forehead like always before climbing into the jeep.

**xox**

**M**aria moaned and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Long night?"

"Endless. I was battling an Earthling Princess. She was relentless and couldn't get enough of me."

"You stole her heart and crushed it?"

"No. I stole her Jetta and crashed it."

"Really? Tell me Commander Guerin, was that supposed to be just a dream or some twisted fantasy of yours?"

"Neither. Look I have scars to prove it!" Michael twisted his head towards his shoulder and pointed with his eye to the so called scars.

"Where?"

"Much as I love to feel your lovely body on my back, you'll be able to see the evidence if you move back a little."

Maria lifted herself off him to look at the scratch marks down his back.

"Oh Michael. I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Lightly, she fingered the red lines on his skin. "You should have said something. I was lying on you the whole time."

"No. It doesn't." He saw her worried look. "Hey, it's ok. Really. Anyway, you know how I love you sleeping on my back."

"You just love feeling my boobs on your back Spaceboy."

"So arrest me." He winked.

"Only into our second time together and you are already into some deranged sex?" She runs her finger down his back again. "But seriously Michael, I scratched you."

"Maria," Michael turned over to lie on his back. "Come here, Baby." He pulled her forward and made her straddle his hips. He then reached out to undo several buttons of his shirt that she had on. He pushed the material aside and gently traced his fingers around her neck and shoulders.

"You have battle scars too."

"Michael, you didn't!"

"I'm sorry. The duel was very engaging and intense." He couldn't stop teasing her. "We could ask Max to make it disappear."

Maria slapped his chest. "Michael Guerin! Girlfriend or not, no way am I going to ask Max to clear these hickeys off my neck!"

"I love you."

"Is that your way of saying sorry?"

"No. I say sorry like this." Maria squealed in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her and twisting till he had her pinned under him. He then proceeded to kiss her with slow passion and softly whispering his apologies in her ear. His playful apology turned into full passion when Maria wrapped her leg over his ass and pressed him to her. His surrender complete when she growled his name.

Much later, Michael lay exhausted on Maria. She cuddled him to her bosom, peppering kisses on his forehead while gently caressing his back.

"Maria?"

"Hmmm Spaceboy?"

"Do you know why I came out from that spaceship yesterday?"

"Coz you'd stay for me?"

"Yeah," he kissed her skin softly. "And coz I heard you. I heard you calling me."

"Seems to me that cave and spaceship, are not soundproof after all."

"No. I didn't hear you through the walls. I heard you in my heart. And I realized that that's where my home is. Here, with you."

He looked up when he felt tears falling on his bicep.

"Hey, why the tears?" He sat up and gathered her to sit her on his lap. He pulled the blankets around them.

"I've just realized how much you really love me."

Michael smiled and pulled her closer.

"You are my destiny Maria."

She pulled him for a lingering kiss. He could feel her smile in that kiss.

"Michael?" She drew circles on his chest. "Promise me something?"

"What's that?" He cupped her face when he heard her whisper.

"Whatever happens in the end, promise me that we will go through them together?"

"Yeah. I promise." He kissed her lips.

"Absolute promise?"

"Absolute promise." He vowed huskily before sliding down the bed with her in his arms to seal his promise.

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
